lord_of_mysteriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Biological Poison Bottle
The Biological Poison Bottle is a sealed artifact that was the product of a death-seeking experiment. It has the ability to release poisonous fumes when used, slowly poisoning everybody around it. Appearance The Biological Poison Bottle is a translucent bottle. History In a dark but spacious room there were king cobras, black widows, and other strange plants and animals in the room. It was a messy and harrowing scene. A middle-aged man in a white coat was standing in front of a long table in the middle of the room. He threw the snake gall and spider venom into the huge black pot that hung from the ceiling. In the end, he even put in a few items that possessed a strong spiritual luster. For example, they would sometimes disperse into a black gas, and other times condense into dark green lung-shaped objects. Otherwise, they would be in the form of a tube containing a clear azure liquid or fiery red eyes… The air around the black iron pot gradually became viscous. It was gathering towards the center, but it was constantly being pushed aside, making it difficult to achieve its goal. When the white-robed middle-aged man saw this scene, his brow slowly creased, his expression looked slightly anxious. He flipped through the black notebook by his side, gritted his teeth, and used a ritual silver dagger to slice open his wrist. Drops of fresh blood dripped into the black iron pot, seemingly breathing life into its contents instantly. A terrifying suction force suddenly erupted, sucking in all the viscous air around it. The scarlet blood which had yet to leave his wrist was fully sucked into it. And that wasn’t everything. Regardless of how the white-robed middle-aged man struggled to resist, or how he revealed a terrified expression, he couldn’t prevent his body from approaching the iron pot. His body was stretched, his head was compressed, and amidst his screams, he was eaten, little by little, by the pot. The hanging specimens, plants, and anything that could move or be moved, all flew into the pot. Brown fog suddenly filled the room, quietly ebbing and flowing. By the time it was all over, the room was empty except for the brown, translucent bottle lying quietly in the middle of the clearing. Originally in the possession of the Rose School of Thought, Klein received it after helping Sharron and Marric defeat their pursuers and claiming the Bottle as loot from the fight. Klein then used the bottle to defeat Capim and his Beyonder bodyguards by disguising the gas leak with the smell of the Biological Poison Bottle's fumes. Powers and Abilities Power Biological Poison Bottle can be used to randomly create different kinds of toxins. As long as you open it, the poisons will gradually spread to its surroundings. However, it is unpredictable what kind of effect it will produce. It will be effective in less than a minute, and the symptoms will only become worse. In four minutes, if you don’t leave the poison-filled environment, then the corresponding effects will be unpreventable, such as death. Soaking the Biological Poison Bottle can be used to concoct the "prophylactic" drug to prevent one from getting poisoned. Possible effects include: intense scratching, migraines, vomiting, convulsions, intense laughter, lust, and general weakness. Downside The poison can affect the user as well, although this can be avoided by concocting and taking the prophylactic drug ahead of time to avoid being poisoned.Category:Items